Traitre !
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Cet OS est une réaction à l'image qui a fait le tour d'internet, tirée du comic "Captain America : Steve Rogers",où l'on voit Steve prononcer quelque chose que l'on aurait pas vraiment imaginé venant de sa part... (SPOILER - Celle où il dit "HAIL HYDRA") Quelle serait la réaction de Bucky s'il surprenait Steve en train de prêter allégeance à une telle organisation ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà chez Marvel dans un nouveau fandom. C'est donc bien la première fois que je publie sur Captain America (pas que l'envie ne sois jamais venue avant, mais bon, pour la plupart vous savez ce que c'est le manque d'inspiration...)**

 **D'où vient l'idée de cet OS ? Tout simplement, comme je l'ai écrit dans le résumé, je me suis demandée comment Bucky réagirait en découvrant que Steve -SPOILER pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'image !- fait en réalité partie d'Hydra depuis le début, avant même de devenir Captain America...**

 **Et je ne l'ai pas posté avant maintenant parce que, hé, vous connaissez le bac ?**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est propriété de Marvel !**

 **Bon, trève de papotage, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Hail Hydra !

... Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait être en train de rêver, c'était la seule solution.  
Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques fractions de secondes avant que Bucky ne reprenne ses esprits, juste à temps pour voir quelque chose qui le sidéra tout autant.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots honnis, le blond sortit une arme de poing de son dos et tira dans la tête de l'homme devant lui. L'agent, du SHIELD s'il en croyait l'uniforme, n'avait eu aucune chance. Il n'avait sûrement pas vu sa mort venir de cette façon, si l'on en jugeait par ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Il avait l'air au moins aussi choqué que Bucky, la vie en moins.

Celui-ci recula, pas après pas, le plus silencieusement possible. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à suivre son ami jusque dans cette ruelle. Enfin, son ami... Si Steve était vraiment un membre d'Hydra, il ne l'était pas.

Mais... Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ?! Il devait être surveillé, par un moyen quelconque. Ou être sous l'emprise d'une drogue, d'hypnose ou... N'importe quoi, mais ce ne pouvait pas être Steve, son Steve !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée pendant la Seconde guerre mondiale, James Buchanan Barnes sentit la panique grandir au fond de lui.

Ce sentiment s'accrut lorsque Captain America se retourna brusquement.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait l'impression d'être un chevreuil pris au piège au milieu d'une route... C'était assez ironique tout de même, les rôles semblaient inversés. S'il n'avait pas été concerné, il aurait sûrement rit.

\- Bucky.

Il ne réagit pas, se sentant pris au piège. Il devait halluciner, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Steve.

\- Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon.

C'était vrai alors ?

\- ... Pourquoi Steve ?! Tu es fou ! Et depuis quand ?

Les mots sortaient d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

\- Parce qu'ils ont raison. Et j'étais membre avant que l'on se connaisse. Je n'étais pas actif mais j'étais tout de même au courant et j'avais déjà participé à des sortes de réunions.  
\- Tu m'as menti tout ce temps alors...

Il avait envie de vomir. C'était la pire trahison imaginable, plus douloureux encore que ce que l'Hydra lui avait fait subir lorsqu'il était leur pion. Une minute... Si Steve était membre d'Hydra...

\- Tu savais ? Tu étais au courant de ce qu'ils me faisaient ?!  
\- Je connaissais l'existence des Soldats de l'Hiver, mais je ne savais pas que tu en étais un. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois libéré et travaille avec moi.

Eh bien, quel soulagement. Ne plus être un pantin mais devoir travailler avec un faux ami ! Quelle avancée !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu ce que Steve avait récupéré lors de l'échange. Ce n'est que lorsque le super soldat s'avança vers lui, le faisant reculer au passage qu'il vit quel était l'objet.  
Petit, rectangulaire, très fin. Un carnet. Rouge avec une étoile noire... Le carnet. Celui qui contenait le code d'activation des Soldats. Cela et tant d'autres choses.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Bucky. Tu t'es juste retrouvé où il ne fallait pas.

Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, il s'avança d'un pas, passant dans l'ombre.

\- Je suis désolé.

Bucky renifla en haussant les épaules.

\- En quoi est-ce que cela importe ? Tu m'as trahi.

Il sembla au brun que les épaules de Steve s'étaient légèrement affaissées, mais il n'en était pas sûr avec le peu de luminosité.

\- желание (Désir)

Bucky tiqua. Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- ржaвый (Rouillé)

Depuis quand est-ce que Steve parlait russe ?!

\- семнадцать (Dix-sept)

Trois mots. Les chances pour que cela soit une coïncidence se réduisaient.

\- рассвет (Aube)

… Il était en train d'essayer de le réactiver.

\- печь (Fournaise)

Le sergent sortit de son immobilisme et se rua brutalement sur le super soldat.

\- Non arrête !  
\- девять (Neuf) _Continua le blond en esquivant un coup de poing._  
\- Stop !  
\- добросер...дечный (Bienveillant).

Bucky avait réussi à lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui avait coupé la respiration pour une seconde. Il devait recommencer.

\- возвращение на родину (Retour à la maison)

Jamais plus il ne serait la marionnette d'Hydra ! Il donna un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire du Captain, profitant du fait qu'il ait dû lire un mot plus long.

\- один (Un)

Tenter le tout pour le tout, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. C'était ça ou redevenir une marionnette.  
Résolu, Bucky se jeta sur son ancien ami et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le carnet s'échoua quelques mètres plus loin, hors de portée pour le moment. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le blond n'ait pas lu le dernier mot.

Bucky asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme en face de lui, qui lui rendit en touchant son épaule gauche.

Il grogna. L'enflure avait bien visé, son poing était arrivé à la jointure de sa prothèse.

L'ancien pion d'Hydra enchaina après lui avoir saisi les épaules par une suite de coups qui bloqua le souffle du traitre : un violent coup de genou dans l'abdomen qui le fit se plier en deux, un du coude sur l'arrière de la tête qui le fit chuter et un dernier dans les côtes, le faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

Le blond releva néanmoins la tête, cracha un peu de sang et entrouvrit la bouche. Bucky pensa qu'il allait rire, ou lui dire qu'il était désolé, il n'en savait rien, après tout il ne connaissait pas la personne devant lui.

\- грузовой

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot que Bucky lui avait donné un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, le faisant crier de douleur. Tant mieux s'il lui avait fait mal, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Bucky avait vécu pendant des décennies. Au moins, il ne pourrait plus parler maintenant.

Le sergent s'agenouilla devant l'autre et lui saisit la gorge de sa main métallique.

\- Je te déteste, Steven Rogers. Je te hais. Tu pourriras en enfer.

Bucky se releva et tourna le dos à son ancien ami dès qu'il put, avant de l'entendre ricaner faiblement.

Il fit volte face et en un quart de seconde il était au dessus du traître, qu'il roua de coups jusqu'à en être lui même essoufflé.

Il haleta quelques secondes et insulta le corps inconscient dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait avant de se figer. Quelqu'un était derrière lui. Il n'avait pas entendu l'intrus s'approcher, et celui-ci avait désormais une main sur son épaule.

\- Buck ?

L'interpellé se retourna lentement. Cette voix...

\- Steve ? _S'écria-t-il._ Mais...

Il tourna la tête. Le corps était toujours là.

\- Steve ? Comment... _Commença Bucky en regardant la main sur son épaule._

Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus personne au sol. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le Steve qui était derrière lui et il sursauta. Il avait le visage en sang et secouait Bucky.

\- Buck ! Bucky ! Debout ! Réveille-toi !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se figea. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Plus rien n'avait de sens ! Une seconde il entendait Steve prêter allégeance à Hydra et essayer de le réactiver, l'autre ce même Steve qu'il avait roué de coups disparaissait de là où il l'avait laissé pour se trouver derrière lui...

\- Bucky !

Le cri du blond le fit réagir et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, haletant.  
Okay, quelque chose clochait. Il faisait noir maintenant.

\- Bucky ?

Analyse de l'environnement. C'était ce qu'il devait faire en premier pour trouver des réponses. Il était visiblement assis sur quelque chose de moelleux. Il faisait en effet noir, mais contrairement à sa première impression, pas complètement. Il y avait une lueur sur la gauche, qui se révéla provenir d'une lampe de chevet.  
Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas dans la ruelle.  
Il tâta ce qui était sous sa main droite. Un drap. Mais alors...

\- Buck ? Buck, tu m'entends ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête à droite, vers la source du bruit.

\- Bucky, tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar !

Voyant que le brun ne bougeait pas, tentant d'assimiler les informations, le symbole de l'Amérique reprit.

\- Bucky, calme toi je t'en prie. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. On est chez T'Challa, au Wakanda. Tu te souviens ?

Le Wakanda... Oui. Après les Accords de Sokovie, il y avait eu un énorme conflit et Black Panther avait proposé d'héberger les fugitifs le temps que la situation s'apaise.

Se rappelant enfin, Bucky hocha très doucement la tête, la gardant baissée par la même occasion. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Respire.

L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver relâcha son souffle, prenant conscience qu'il l'avait retenu depuis le moment où il était sorti de son mauvais rêve.  
Steve qui s'était éloigné quand Bucky s'était réveillé revint se poster à coté de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Bucky, ça va ? Je t'ai entendu parler d'Hydra... Des souvenirs qui reviennent ?  
\- Non je... _Il frissonna._ Tu... Tu avais le carnet et... Tu voulais m'utiliser.  
\- Bucky ? Regarde moi.

Le brun leva doucement la tête, pour venir planter ses yeux dans ceux de Steve.

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Tu le sais, non ?

Bucky hocha la tête.

\- Buck. _Demanda Steve en montant sa main droite dans le cou de son vis à vis._  
\- Oui Steve, je sais. _Répondit Bucky en fermant les yeux._

Le sentant trembler, Steve l'attira à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Mais cela n'empêche pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on retrouvera ce carnet et les copies si jamais il en existe.

Bucky hocha la tête, comme s'il n'était plus capable de faire que cela.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas remettre la main sur toi. Ni Hydra ni d'autres, je te promets Bucky. _Chuchota le Captain._

La seule réaction du sergent fut de s'accrocher à Steve et lui rendre son étreinte. Le visage niché dans le cou du soldat, il laissa s'échapper quelques larmes.

Tout irait mieux maintenant, Steve allait l'aider; se dit-il lorsque le blond posa une main réconfortante sur sa nuque.

* * *

 **Alors ? Oui je sais, ça se finit bien, mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai déjà mis trois semaines à digérer la nouvelle (quand j'ai vu l'image, je n'avais plus aucune inspiration pour ce fandom, ça s'est bloqué tout d'un coup alors que j'étais en train d'écrire un OS sur Civil War, très pratique...), alors je ne pouvais pas briser complètement le cœur de Bucky.**

 **En parlant de briser le cœur, vous pouvez prendre cet OS comme du Stucky ou juste une amitié très forte (je vois plutôt leur relation comme ça dans les films, même si je ne serais pas contre quelque chose de plus poussé entre ces deux-là), c'est comme vous voulez. Mais si vous pouviez me donner votre interprétation, ça pourrait m'être utile.**

 **Du Stucky, je vais en écrire (j'ai un OS en projet), et sinon je publierai un autre one shot dans les semaines à venir (c'est presque terminé mais je préfère étaler les publications).**

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
